


Chasing White Rabbits

by SluttyHaruka



Series: Like a Princess [6]
Category: American McGee's Alice
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Hypnotism, Mental Health Issues, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyHaruka/pseuds/SluttyHaruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The perspective on this was supposed to be different, but I was on the clock. I think it works. The pic this was written for was done for a "bad end" scenario, so this is one of the rougher things I have done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing White Rabbits

_Relax, Alice. Relax._

_Go to Wonderland._

_Don’t struggle, Alice._

_The past must be paid for._

The squelching of hard flesh spearing wet flesh filled the room and carried into the hall. The other orphans paused by the door and pressed an ear to the hardwood to determine what the strange noise was. Without satisfying answers, they lost interest and walked away to do something else. _Well, Alice was a peculiar woman_. Maybe the Doctor was using some kind of experimental therapy to fix her.

Had they tried entering the room, they would found it locked; if they would have persisted beyond that, the orphanage would soon after find that its population had thinned a bit. After so much time of teasing and molesting her incapacitated figure, he had finally took the plunge into her and he would be damned if he let a witness inform on him to the authorities.

Blocking the door in addition to locking it was probably excessive, but he couldn't take any chances. Children were nosy pests and could stumble into locked areas, despite there being no reason they should be able to. More so, however, it was a precaution for the event that she snapped out of her trance and he needed the extra amount of time to subdue her. She would not be snapping out of it, but one could never be too careful.

"Alice, it is time to employ a new technique in your recovery," he had said as he took shears to her striped shirt, slicing it down to her sleeves and tossing the rest. 

Due to her inability to wash, the dirty fabric came apart easily, leaving her modest bosom bare with her pinafore hastily folded up between her cleavage. He was long since accustomed with their shape, but seeing them before him, rising and falling as she breathed, stirred a newfound appreciation within him. As one of his meaty hands closed around that soft flesh (squeezing it between his fingertips and then kneading it roughly), his cock jutted out, brushing up against one of her torn stockings. When he lifted her skirt and found that her womanhood was unclothed and accompanied solely by a small patch of fur, his erection nearly burst his trousers open.

"Always enticing me, you morose strumpet."

He freed the raging phallus from its confines, pushing his waistline several inches down his legs. Spreading her legs a little further apart, he took his cock in his hand and rubbed the tip down her labial lips a couple times before teasing the entrance. She remained motionless, staring at the ceiling. There was some wetness, but not an ideal amount for insertion. So he would have to provide it instead.

He stroked himself rapidly as he rubbed her slit, milking his pre to the surface and preparing the soft flesh for his coming assault. Smelling her sour scent on his fingers, though, he decided he couldn't wait any longer. He forced his crown between her taut lips, feeling an intense amount of pressure wrapped around him. 

Her breathing caught, but there were no other signs of awareness. He could have remained in that one inch and been stimulated enough to splatter her insides with his load, but he wanted to feel all of her. He thrust forward and receded and thrust again until he bottomed out in her. While he couldn't quite tell if she was virginal, his progress forward was certainly slow. There was no characteristic blood, but movement inside her was difficult due to how tight a fit she was. 

It was fantastic. He could feel his seminal fluid drool onto her walls, slickening her up. He began ploughing her faster, using her dress as leverage. The weakened fabric tore in his hands and he abandoned it for her hips, leaning forward to sink deeper into her. Her muscles began to respond to him, squeezing and moisten in around him, but it was just reflex. She still did not move or breathe irregularly.

"Your condition is terminal." He chuckled. "Stop your crying, useless girl."

Noiselessly, tears flowed from her blank, wide eyes. They streaked her face down past her jaw, forming a salty puddle in her splayed out raven hair. Her mouth hung open, but there were no words on those lips. Whatever was going on in her head was happening very far removed from that room. The thought made his scrotum tighten, quickening his pace.

He groaned. "Alice, here is your medicine." 

As he pumped, his thick load filled her, getting hammered back towards her cervix. His fervent need to feel her was amplified by his climax, each stroke harder and releasing more cum than the last. On a particularly long stroke, he popped out and continued ejaculating with several globs landing on her bare stomach and thighs. As his orgasm came to an end, he rubbed his wet tip on her stockings, marking the material as his as he had marked her. While his cock deflated, pearls of his load started dripping from her slit down the slope of her ass.

With a contented sigh, he said, "Now, you are healed." 

Moments of looking upon her catatonic body and creamed cunt later, he changed his mind.


End file.
